You were never there why are you nowouran
by xxxsilvery-tearsxxx
Summary: Dominique's mother just died she gets picked on constantly and Has no friends when she heard her father was taking her in she thought it was because he really was a good guy but an unexpected conversation changes this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Plot Thickens

3rd person point of view

Setting: A small hospital room

There's a bald women lying cold and dead in the hospital bed there are many wires and sucker like things connected to her body there's an Iv with water connected every precaution possible token but useless the woman is dead you can here the noise of the machine informing people of the flat lining we see what **seems **to be a young man 16 maybe 17 he's on his knees his face buried in his arms which are positioned on the side of the bed he's crying deeply and quietly he's thin, pale but not creepy pale, His hair is whiter then pure newly fallen snow. He slowly rises, we see his eyes the eyelashes are dark the eyes are pure deep depths of black

When he gets up the pale skin around his eyes is red his face is tear stained he glares at the machine he yells out and hits then continues to pummel it he hates this machine. Its constant beeping mocking him letting him know over and over again the sad painful truth she's gone

Narrator: Yes this sadly is the seen we must open to this is quite possibly the saddest day of young Dominique's life if not very close to it Dominique is the young man beating up the machine or should I say young _**woman**_ yes Dominique is a female and so you no Dominique is a unisex name its French a form of the Latin Dominicus meaning Belongs to the Lord your probably wondering why her hair is so short well she did it purposely her mother is the woman in the bed, dead she has cancer or had. Dominique knew her mother loved her hair but when her mothers hair started falling out she didn't want her mother to be alone a 100% so she cut it

A doctor comes in

"Miss Branston you must leave." He tell her. His voice unemotional like this child hadn't just watched her mother die.

Dominique left wanting to smack the doctor as she left

**3 weeks later**

Still 3rd person Point of View

Setting: Japan the Branston Mansion

was on her laptop checking email she is a very beautiful looking woman at most she was 35 her Hair a dark nearly black red her eyes a light violet Then in comes Mr. Branston He's a very Handsome man in his 30's like His hair is to his neck its slick shiny black his eyes a familiar deep dark black void

sighs a heavy sigh," What are we gonna do we need a successor. I love are boys, but their retarded." he stated.

laughed this was very much true. Her eyes saw something on the Emails unread "American Child Services" she opened it it read:

Dear,

We'd like to inform you that your child Dominique Harper Haven Branston is in need of a home. Her

Mother Aceline Danette Starbrite has passed away. Young Dominique is in a need of a home we hope you

will accept her.

American Child Services

was shocked," Sweetie have you ever met Aceline Starbrite from America?" she asked.

thought "Yes I have she was a one night stand why? Oh I remember now-" he replied not finishing and looking worried

looked at him "You had a child" she said then she thought "This may work"

She went to the phone and dialed it she was calling Yoshio Ohtori(I think that's his dad)

"Hello" Yoshio said

"Hello Yoshio its me Sakura, Sakura Branston"

"It's a pleasure to hear from you Sakura"Yoshio replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry I need a little help that's all. Would you please find out all you can on –" she paused to look at the computer "Dominique Harper Haven Branston"

"If it will get you to leave me alone gladly"He answered then hung up

"Don't worry dear we may have a successor in l;ine" said looking at the computer


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own ouran(this chapter is really, really, really short but Ill make up for it next time by making a long one PROMISE)

Ch.2 the weird girl and the limo

Dominique's Pov

I was sitting in class I was actually happy why because I was told a family member from Japan was taking me in so I was leaving I was leaving this school these people America and….the pain I was in my usual seat back row, seat by the window everyone was whispering probably about the fact I brought a suitcase to school that or my shirt I was wearing a dark green t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt the t-shirt says:

This is Bob

(Stick figure)

Bob likes you

(Two stick figure)

Bob likes sharp things.

(Stick figure holding a knife)

Id runs from bob if I was you

(Stick figure running away from a stick figure with a knife) the things in parenthesis are the images

Finally the bell rang. I got up and put on my black jacket. I looked outside it was snowing. I walked out and waited they were going to pick me up, I saw a black limo pull up I simply sat. I figured Some rich kid got the wrong address. A chauffer got out, he walked over to me.

"Are you Dominique Branston.?" He asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Right this way miss" He said, leading me to the limousine.

I sat in the passenger side seat the chauffer looked at me weird

"What" I asked

"Miss you're supposed to sit in the back" he explained

"but then it would be hard to hold a conversation with you wouldn't it" I simply replied

PLEASE REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN OURAN um to _**Annoyed by you**_ who reviewed, the first part will make more sense as the story continues the only reason it doesn't make sense is I didn't directly say Dominique's past but it will actually be revealed in this chapter so YAY and also some of my letters and words got cut off so I may go redo that and thank you__**_BlackCat 2468 _**who also reviewed

Ch.3 Ride to the airport

Dominique's Pov

I may have been interested in a conversation but the Chauffer wasn't. I couldn't find it in my heart to blame him. After all if your used to snotty people, who wouldn't give you the time of day. You probably get used to silence.

"So who adopted me?" I asked.

"You don't know? I surely thought they would tell you." He replied. (their starting a conversation so I'm not going to put he said I said its going back and forth Kay)

"Nope"

"It's your father."

"MY DAD!!!!"

"Yes. Now Miss Branston, I know it's not any of my business but I must ask why you live in America while your father resides in Japan"

"Its no bother, In fact I'm happy you're talking. You see I wasn't intentionally born I was the product of a one night stand of two people who were actually dating. My mother was actually happy. She hadn't brought it up yet but she wanted a child. They decided it would be best for them to marry. My dad left her at the altar, pregnant. I've actually never met my father. Also I figure your gonna ask why I'm going to live with him now. You see their were complications with my birth. Which lead to a birth defect that caused me to have white hair and pale complexion. My mom had test done and It turns out she had cancer. Shes recently passed away."

I held back tears. I still felt shame for crying in front of that doctor. I looked to see how he was reacting. He was blubbering.I started to laugh. When I first saw him he was stoic now he's a little sissy. He wiped his eyes.

"If you want Miss Branston I can tell you about you father. When I heard they wanted me to pick up a highschool girl for him I got curious so I dug a little it was pretty easy."

"OH THANK YOU IM SO FUCKING CURIOUS"

"He has a wife now a Sakura Branston."

"_Great a stepmom NOT_!" I thought.

"They've had children. Alot, to be exact about 20 all boys. They're rich own half of the world. We're here."

"thanks, wait what?"

"We're here.

I looked and saw the airport. Sorrow hit me as I got out and stepped on the snow covered ground. He(chauffer) was only to drive me to the airport he was staying in America. He was getting my stuff out of the trunk.

"WAIT!!"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

" My first name is Taylor.

."BYE TAY-TAY" I yelled using his new nickname and leaving


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know it's been forever but I got a laptop I'm determined and it starts again!

Chapter 4Details

~Third person Point of view~

Back in Japan in the Branston Household. Sakura had just acquired the files on Dominique. She was digging through them the files were thick with papers and pictures. She pulled out a picture. It was of a pale skinned girl. It was when she was 12 she had long snow white hair that fell in waves. She was wearing a light pink tank top and jeans. Her eyes were the familiar dark voids of her husband Saul Branston's eyes. She continued through other things how her mother had died of cancer,the fact that she lived in a beat up apartment. Then she found what she was looking for report cards, IQ test and things like this. Turns out Dominique was a straight A student and had one of the highest IQ's she'd ever seen. She then grinned knowing she made the right choice. She checked the time Dominique's plane would land any time now. So she decided to make a call to Yuzuru Suoh.

Yuzuru: Hello

Sakura: Hi Yuzuru this is Sakura Branston, I have this wonderful idea and Id like your help.

Yuzuru: What is it?

Sakura: You see my child is coming home shes been umm studying in abroad and you see shes the next heir to Saul's company. But Id like for your boy and his friends to escort her in the limo so they can all get to know each other that way all the companies and businesses will have strong bonds.

Yuzuru: Okay that seems logical.

Sakura:Thank you

she then hung up

Sakura: This is just perfect


End file.
